The eye focuses light on the retina by refracting incoming light as it passes through the cornea and by adjustably refracting the light through the eye lens by action of ciliary bodies. When the eye shifts from viewing a near object to viewing an object at a distance, the ciliary muscle within the ciliary body relaxes. The ciliary processes pull on the suspensory ligaments (zonules), which in turn pull on the lens capsule around its equator. This causes the entire lens to flatten or to become less convex, whereupon the focal point of light-rays emanating from the object migrates away from the lens toward the retina. Conversely, when the ciliary muscle works or contracts, tension is released on the zonules, and subsequently on the lens capsule, causing both lens surfaces to become more convex. The focal point migrates from behind the retina toward the lens and the eye is able to focus on near objects. Presbyopia is a condition in which the lens of the eye loses its ability to focus. The lens continually grows throughout life, laying new cells over the old cells resulting in a stiffer and thicker lens. The lens gradually loses its accommodation ability as the individual ages. There is no proven prevention for presbyopia. Thus, there is a need to develop methods that treat presbyopia or reverse the effects of presbyopia and improve vision.